Tiger Eye
by DeadlyNightSage
Summary: It's funny how a simple choice changes people from who they were to who they will become. I guess if I knew that in the beginning I never would of left.


ok, so this is my second fanfic. nothing really interesting about it. it was supose to have sakura killed off but apparently things change.

_i dont own anything except the plot...and Hana, he's mine_

**TIGER EYE**

I was always expected to be perfect. The perfect daughter. The perfect student. The perfect wife, well i haven't come that far yet but thats still what is expected.

When i was younger i was constantly tease, if not for my large forehead then for my abnormal cherry blossom pink hair and sea foam green eyes.

I tried to do my best to please every one. To make mommy happy after daddy died. To make the other kids like me, no ever did though; except Ino.

Ino liked me, she liked my cherry hair, my green eyes and my shy personality. Ino was my best friend, the one who stood up for me when Ami teased me, the one who cleaned my wounds after my mom's daily beating.

One day i met someone, someone who made my heart thump loudly and who's eyes reminded me of coal, his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

I saw something once but no one saw me. I saw the entire Uchiha clan slaughtered, and i saw the way Sasuke reacted. I saw the way he cried and how much it had hurt him.

Then i did the most stupidest of things; i when up to him, not Sasuke, but Itachi. I went up to the murder who was years older than me, and who could have killed me at any time.

I told him that what he did was cruel and unforgivable. I watched as his coal black eyes turned red, and how his pin-wheel eyes began to spin; sending me back to a past i would give anything to forget.

But he did something he wasn't suppose to do; he awoke her. She was awake, the annoying, troublesome inner of mine.

Her name was Sakura, just like mine. Her hair was pink and her eyes green, like mine. But their was one thing she had that i didn't; and that was power.

She was everything i wasn't; powerful, strong, intimidating, and beautiful. Even though she was my inner doesn't mean we look alike.

She was 17, though she didn't act a day over 12. her hair was long, silky and straight; contrasting completely from my frizzy pink mess that was soon cut off.

Her eyes were a deep emerald green, darkened with knowledge. She reminded me of one of the elders. With their eyes dark and cool, beautiful in a secretively mysterious way that i could never compete with.My eyes were light green, like the slim at the bottom of a moss covered pond.

Her body was proportioned to perfection, thin waist. Curvy hips. A full breast size. She was perfect and somehow reminded me of Ino. Ino was perfect to.

After i had seen Sasuke Uchiha, i knew i would fall in love with him one day. I told this to Ino, the one person i trusted more than myself. And i was betrayed.

Ino abandoned me, deeming us only rivals and no longer friends. I had lost my light that day, my only bit of hope in the darkness.

I got a message from an ANBU member only days after the even. My mother was dead. I never hated my mother, even after she beat and yelled and tore me up inside.

She was my mother and the only one i had left, when she died a bit of me died with her.

I was alone now. I had no one to depend on, no one to trust. I knew i had to grow up after that. A 8 year old orphan the only one who cared about me now was myself.

After that day, i grew distant. When Ino left me, she took my friends with her, no one teased me any more but they ignored me; like a bug on the window that they were to lazy to swat away.

I threw myself into my studied, i learned ever thing about ninjas i could. I was gonna be one, a ninja. I was gonna show the world that i was strong, and that i didn't need anyone.

I was placed on Team 7, Naruto and Sasuke were their to, along with our perverted leader

Kakashi-sensei. I grew to love them, all differently.

Naruto reminded me of the brother i never had, and sometimes never wanted. He was annoying, loud and a ramen-obsessed pig, but i still loved him. I did my best not to provoke the obvious crush he had had on me when we first met, my love was held for another.

Kakashi was perverted, all he ever did was read his stupid itchi itchi paradise books which no one ever dared looking in. Even wit Kakashi's perverted and constantly bored attitude i still loved him.

He reminded me of the father i never knew, and was the one to take me in when i was alone, he gave me the strength to keep going and to not hold back on my dreams. For that i will always be grateful.

Lastly their was Sasuke, the boy who held my broken heart in his frost covered grasp. I was willing to give up everything i had for him; my friendship, my happiness my life. But Sasuke betrayed me, they all did.

Sasuke left, he went to Ochimaru for power, power he didn't need and destroyed the lives of many innocent people.

Naruto trained with another; the sannin Jiraiya. He left me for power as well, to defeat Sasuke and bring him home to me, that is something i knew he could never do.

Kakashi hurt me the worst, he left and will never come back. He died to protect me; protecting a worthless, weak little girl like me, it makes me sick at times.

I was alone now. No one was their with me and their was nothing left, so i did the only thing i could; i trained. I trained to make myself stronger, to prove to the others that i wasn't the weak simpleton they thought i was, and while i trained, i grew.

I turned into my role model, into the person who was inside me, waiting to come out. I look just like her now. At the age of 15 i am the definition of perfection in every way possible. I am an ANBU captain, i am the apprentice of the Hokage herself, and i am powerful, i need nothing and i have no one to betray me now, not when i am alone.

We are sannin now. Controllers of Sound and Konoha. Once again, history had repeated it's self.

One betrays the village and becomes an enemy. One leads it, and is the only hope of its people. While the third is cast out, sent away from civilization and into a world of solitude and silence.

I am alone now, i live far away in the mountains of the heavens with Hana. Hana is my guardian, my faith and now the only one i talk to. He is a tiger, i had found months ago on a mission. He was physically and emotionally damaged, and trusted no one.

He reminded me of myself. Abused, hurt, broken inside. We clung to each other, for we were all we had. We completed each and were the strength to the other's weakness.

The years past, and i became 17, the year of marriage in Konoha, i knew i had to return.

I was at the gate of my past 3 days later, we traveled night after night and stopped only to rest, walking through the entrance i was met with an impossible sight.

Before me stood the boys of my dreams, my love and my brother. They seem to be waiting, but i doubt it was for me. As i entered wit Hana at my side they came towards me.

Hana stood protectively in front of me, letting out a deep growl; warning them off. I did not stop him, all i did was watch as they both came closer and closer.

When they were in danger of being hurt, i called Hana back to my side.

When they came within touching distance Naruto was the first to speak four simple words that tore me up in side, testing all the walls i had place up.

"_we missed you, Sakura"_

at that moment the dam broke, all my years of hard work and solitude was wasted, because at that moment, i let out the first tear in over 5 years.

I spoke with them, i listened when i heard their excuses about leaving It was sad really, they actually thought i believed them, that i could believe their lies again.

I smiled it was faker than the moon trying to become the sun. Sasuke noticed, Naruto didn't.

After 3 hours of talking they escorted me to my new apartment, they said it was because they wanted to.

**Lier! **

they did it because they didn't trust me, they heard the rumors. Everyone had heard the rumors, because everyone was spreading them.

_Sakura Haruno; class S missing-nin. Dangerous and armed, can not be trusted. Assassin. Murder. _

They were all the same. I stopped listening after a while. For a time i had traveled, i had killed, and then i had vanished.

I enjoyed solitude, i was safe their, but here i am surrounded my people, people who can and will hurt me.

After reaching my apartment, Naruto left. Sasuke remained, inviting him in, i watched as he sat down on the couch, he seemed to know this place better than i did, it left me with an uneasy feeling.

"why are you here Sasuke, not just in my apartment, but in Konoha at all. You left, you betrayed us, how is it your hear." i hissed coldly, getting straight to the point.

" I'm here to get something i left behind, something i kept safe. But when i returned it was gone. So i stayed, knowing it would return." he said evenly.

Inwardly i was shocked at the long sentence he used, he never spoke that much, not in the many years i had known him.

"and what" i asked " is it that you left behind?"

he turned his head slightly looking me straight in the eyes with the cold, coal eyes that i had known since childhood.

"you."

i glared at him, if i was younger and still as foolish as i was then i would have jumped for joy, but i know better now. There is always a catch.

"lier, you feel nothing for me, we discovered that years ago when you tried to kill me and Naruto both. Now stop lying and tell me why your here." i snapped coldly, my voice clipped.

I needed to be in control, i needed to be angry, anything.

It was soft at first, i mumble to the human ears but got louder, until the entire room filled wit solitary laughter. It was cold but still hers.

He turned to look at her, glaring. " why are you laughing" he hissed coldly.

Looking at him with broken eyes i answered him with all the pent up emotion i held

"because Sasuke-kun, if i keep laughing i know i won't cry. " i said, my voice cracking in the process.

With out a word he stood up and walked over to me, opening his arms he wrapped them around my frame tightly, my head pressed against his chest.

" stop crying, its annoying," he whispered before tilting my head up, and placing his lips on mine.

It was soft and sensual, not something i ever expected from him, as the seconds passed it got deeper, and passionate, his teeth nipped at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, i obligated, opening my mouth for him.

I'm not really sure what happened next, all i remember is warmth. Opening my eyes i saw the sun peaking out over the horizon, the sky glowed with the colors of a painting; pink, gold, blue and purple. It was something i never payed attention to, until now.

Familiar arms tightened themselves around my waist as a head nuzzled against my neck.

"good morning Sakura," Sasuke muttered as he pulled her closer, enjoying the way her body felt molded to his.

"Sasuke" she whispered, she had thought it was a dream, a fantasy that could never happen. Bending his head down he captured her lips once again.

"Sasuke i-" she started, she didn't know how this happened, one moment she was the strong hermit sannin of Konoha and next she was entangled in the arms of her ex-teammate. " i know" he said cutting her off.

She stared at him for a moment, slightly stunned and slightly confused. Reaching over her, he opened the draw to her nightstand and brought out a small velvet box. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura, for 3 years i have been searching for you, i returned here to find you, and to give you this." he said slipping the golden band around her finger.

"I love you, more so than you will ever know, so I'm asking you? Will you help he complete my second goal? Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked staring straight into her eyes.

Gawking at him, she looked down at the ring, then him. Slightly disturbed by her silence he lifted her chin in his hand. "saku-" he was cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck, falling on top of him she gazed down into the eyes of her lover.

"yes" she whispered, her voice soft but heard to the Uchiha's ears. Smirking his trade mark smirk her wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

" I love you Sasuke Uchiha" she said, her forehead resting against his.

"I love you as well, Sakura _Uchiha_" he replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

Pulling away slightly she grinned,

"so what do you think we are gonna tell Naruto and the others hummm?" she asked flirtatiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Hn, it doesn't matter what the hell they think." he said plainly kissing her lips softly before dragging her back onto the bed.

I just hope Hana hasn't killed Naruto yet," she said. " he's rather protective."

"I'm sure he's fine, the Dope can handle himself against a tiger." he said, but apparently spoke to soon.

"TEEEMMMEE!!! SSAKKUURRAA-CCHHAAAN!!! HHEELLPP!!!!!" Naurto's scream echoed throughout the building. "we might as well go help him." she said grabbing a pair of clothes.

"Hn" he replied before doing the same, taking her hand in his he lead her out the bedroom door and into the out of the apartment.

"Bye the way, how _did_ you know your way around my apartment so well." she questioned him, causing him to smirk.

" because" he answered, " the apartment belongs to me." before she could say anything. Naruto let out another scream.

"lets go help the dope" he said dragging her down the hall.

'I hope Hana hasn't killed him yet...' she thought to her self. ' i still wanna get him back for leaving me back then.'

walking out of the building the two lovers when to help their ramen eating friend from being riped to shreds by Sakura Haruno in human tiger.

_'Welcome back, Sakura-chan. Welcome back'_


End file.
